Never mess with reality
by Daughter-of-Gaia
Summary: Two friends venture into Inu-Yasha, and when they leave, someone follows them, mayhem abounds (of course)
1. Reality bites

Author's note: This story was created out of lack of anything better to do. It makes no sense and is infected with terminal stupidity, so don't bother trying to make sense of it. Just read and have fun.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kim: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.or e-bay  
  
Amanda: Well, that was to the point  
  
Kim: Of course it was. People don't want to spend a bunch of time reading long-winded disclaimers.they already know the jist of it.  
  
Amanda: Well, I think you should mention that you don't own me either.  
  
Kim: Fine, I don't own Amanda either  
  
Amanda: Or any of the other random people that might appear in this story.  
  
Kim: or any of the other.hey! Is this your disclaimer or mine?!  
  
Amanda: ^_^ gotta go! *dashes off*  
  
Kim: -_- anyway.on with the show.  
  
Part One: Reality Bites  
  
*scene: Kim's living room* *Amanda walks in, carrying an enormous machine covered in blinking, multi- colored lights and drops it on to Kim's coffee table with a bone-jarring crunch*  
  
Kim: What the heck is that?  
  
Amanda: *with a confident smile* It's an inter-reality teleporter  
  
Kim: 0_o come again?  
  
Amanda: Well, you said you wanted to go on a vacation right? With this thing, all you do is plug it into your VCR, pop in a tape, and you can go anywhere that you want.  
  
Kim: Where the hell did you get it?  
  
Amanda: E-bay.*innocent grin*  
  
Kim: .wait a minute.I think I know where you're going with this.  
  
Amanda: ^_^  
  
*with a flourish, Amanda produces a tape labeled "Inu-Yasha episodes* and pops it into the machine*  
  
Kim: I don't think this is such a good idea.  
  
Amanda: *plugging the machine into Kim's VCR* aw come on Kimi-chan, the manual says that it's perfectly harmless *waves the manual under Kim's nose and then stuffs it into her pocket, then hands Kim a large remote* Just push play!  
  
*Kim hesitantly pushes the "play" button. There is a bright flash, and then everything goes dark* 


	2. Fools fairytale

Part 2: Fool's Fairytale  
  
*scene, an open, slightly hilly field. Our heroes lie in a jumbled heap in the grass*  
  
Kim: *groan* ouch.  
  
Amanda: *whimper* That hurt. *looks at herself* oh wow! I'm an anime character! *does a little dance and falls down*  
  
Kim: *sweat drop* *looks up* oh wow! I can really do that now, cool!  
  
Amanda: See, I told you this was a good idea. Now, let's go find something fun to do.Inu-Yasha can't be very far from here.  
  
Kim: How do you figure?  
  
Amanda: He's the main character.  
  
Kim:.that logic is fundamentally flawed.  
  
Amanda: pffft *stalks off*  
  
*Our heroes walk up a hill, and in the distance see two figures standing at the side of the road*  
  
Amanda: *smugly* see, I told you so.  
  
Kim: But they're so far away, I can't tell who they are, what if it's Naraku or Sesshomaru?  
  
Amanda: ^_^ Fluffy!! *charges down the hill*  
  
Kim: No wait! *charges after her*  
  
*As they run down the hill, they pick up so much speed that they cannot stop. At the bottom of the hill, Amanda crashes into Inu-Yasha and knocks him to the ground. Kim trips over them and goes flying face-first into a rock*  
  
Amanda: @_@ owie. *looks down* Oh wow! Inu-Yasha!! *grabs Inu-Yasha and hugs him tightly* This is amazing!! Inu-Yasha I'm so happy to meet you!! Can I touch your ears?! Oh wow!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *choking*  
  
Kim *rubbing her head* Amanda, I don't think Inu-Yasha can breathe.  
  
Amanda: tee hee.opps *drops Inu-Yasha on his head*  
  
Kagome: Who the heck are you?  
  
Kim: uh.traveling merchants.yeah, merchants  
  
Inu-Yasha: You don't look like merchants to me.  
  
Amanda: Calm down puppy-boy *pats Inu-Yasha on the head*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Puppy.boy? *growl*  
  
Kim: *looks around* Where's Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Mi-ro-who?  
  
Kim: I guess we haven't gotten to that part of the tape yet.  
  
Kagome: Tape? 0_o?  
  
Amanda: Oh no! Then where is Sesshomaru?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *grabs Amanda by the throat* What do you know about Sesshomaru?!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?! Sit boy!  
  
*Inu-Yasha drops Amanda and crashes down on his face*  
  
Amanda: *rubbing her throat* Thanks.  
  
Kim: *grabs Amanda by the arm and dashes away up the road* Lovely to meet you! Hope to see you again sometime! Gotta go!  
  
Amanda: Damn, what a psycho.he nearly killed me!  
  
Kim: I can't believe you're such a spaz! You never mention.Fluffy.around Inu-Yasha!  
  
Amanda: Well jeez, he doesn't have to be so violent!  
  
Kim: Okay, so how do we get ourselves out of here?  
  
Amanda: Wait a second, we can't leave yet, we're just getting started! *pulls the remote from her pocket* We'll just fast-forward a bit.  
  
Kim: Can you do that? Amanda: *Shrugs* Sure, why not?  
  
*she presses the button and everything around them blurs violently*  
  
Kim: @_@ stop please! I'm getting dizzy!  
  
*Amanda presses play, and our heroes find themselves in a large, sunny laundry room  
  
Amanda: Where the heck are we?  
  
Kim *picks up a bottle of Downy Fabric softener*  
  
Intermission:  
  
Kim: Oh yeah, I don't own Downy or their creepy little snuggle-bear-thing either  
  
Amanda: Nice save  
  
Kim: shut up.  
  
End Intermission  
  
Kim: I think it's a commercial.  
  
Amanda: oh yeah ^_^ this tape isn't edited yet!  
  
*A woman suddenly walks into the room carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes*  
  
Woman: Ahhhhhhh! Police!!! *laundry goes flying*  
  
K+A: *Gulp*  
  
*the snuggle bear pops up out of nowhere*  
  
SB: Hello!  
  
Amanda: Ahhhh! *kick the bear and sends him flying out the window*  
  
Kim: *panicking* Fast forwad!! Quick!!!  
  
*Amanda mashes the fast forward button and the world blurs*  
  
K+A: *sigh of relief*  
  
**** okay, so that's part two, the mayhem continues in part 3, stay tuned!!! 


	3. Chasing Fluffy

Part 3: Chasing Fluffy  
  
*scene: the blur of fast forward*  
  
Amanda: *presses play* okay, we're here!  
  
Kim @_@ ohhhhh.my stomach.where are we?  
  
Amanda: Look around: red sky, barren plain, fading sunlight.it's a classic Sesshomaru entrance scene. *jumps up and down excitedly while hitting Kim* Look look, there he is!  
  
Kim: *grabs Amanda's arm in time to keep her from running off* Are you crazy? You can't just go prancing over there, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about!! Otherwise known as super bad-ass demon.he'll cut you to ribbons!  
  
Amanda: *swoon* look at him.he's soooo amazing.  
  
Kim: *sweat drop* Are you even listening to me? *giggle* I still can't believe that I can do that!  
  
Amanda: eww.there's that squeaky little toad.  
  
Kim: You mean Jaken?  
  
Amanda: Whatever, he's gross...I'd like to squash him!  
  
*suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently, and our heroes turn to see hundreds of horses thundering across the plain towards them*  
  
Kim 0_0 Amanda, do you realize what scene we're in?!  
  
Amada: RUN!!!  
  
*both barrel across the plain, directly towards Sesshomaru*  
  
Sess: *horror* !!  
  
K+A: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*All three collide and roll several feet in a jumbled heap. The horsemen thunder past, trampling Jaken into the dirt*  
  
Amanda: Oh no!! Sesshomaru, are you okay?!  
  
Sess: @_@ Who the hell are you? Kim *grumbling* a clumsy idiot that's who.  
  
Amanda: *smack Kim* Shut up!!  
  
Jaken *squealing* How dare you attack Lord Sesshomaru?! You'll pay dearly for this you foolish mortals!! You'll regret you were ever born!!!  
  
Amanda *kicks Jaken and then stomps up and down on his head* Ugly toad!!! You're ruining the moment!!!  
  
K+S: 0_o? Moment?  
  
Sess: *looks down at Jaken's battered body and smirks* You know, I think I like you.  
  
Amanda: *blush*  
  
Kim: *sigh* oh for the love of pete.*steals the remote from Amanda's pocket and presses fast-forward* That's enough of that thank you.  
  
*the world blurs and Sesshomaru vanishes*  
  
*** Author's commentary: okay, so that was short, I apologize. But I had to get Sesshomaru in there somewhere (yay fluffy).oh yeah, and let me take this opportunity to apologize to any Jaken fans out there for the repeated Jaken bashing.if such fans exist.which I highly doubt. 


End file.
